It is known to treat hydrocephalus by draining cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) from the brain with a drain tube, catheter or shunt. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,385,541 and 4,950,232. These known devices are complex and invasive. The risk for infection is also increased due to the complexity of these devices.
The known shunts are limited to areas of placement due to fluid flow control; however, fluid flow still poses difficulties due to the complexity of the devices and the placement areas. Commonly, the shunts/catheters are placed through the skull of the patient. This placement requires an open surgical procedure performed under general anesthesia. The shunts/catheters also require pressure control to facilitate CSF flow. Moreover, the known shunts and methods of placements do not work in conjunction with a body's natural disease control processes.
Thus, there is a need for an endovascular shunt that can be inserted into the venous system percutaneously, without the need for open surgery and concomitant risk of infection.